


X.X.X.

by Attenia



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attenia/pseuds/Attenia
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas have always been best friends, but an injury and a strange night combine to change things between them. Legolas finds himself falling in love with his friend, but he fears Aragorn doesn't feel the same.





	X.X.X.

Legolas  
Legolas glanced over at Estel as the man shifted uncomfortably. “Estel? Do you need more of that healing salve?”  
“No, I’m fine.”  
“I do not believe you, mellon nin.” Legolas got up, going over to his friend’s bedroll. “Show me.”  
“Really, my hands are fine.”  
Estel would never admit to being in pain, and Legolas didn’t bother arguing with him, simply whipping the blanket away. He immediately saw what the problem was, and it wasn’t Estel’s hands. Legolas supposed that it must be a human thing to become aroused after battle – or maybe it was simply Estel.  
He’d never commented when Estel quietly took himself off into the trees for a few minutes in private whenever a fight was done. This time, however, both of Estel’s hands had been badly burned when he’d grabbed a hot iron rod wielded by a mad orc – a hot iron that had been headed for Legolas’ back.  
Legolas ignored his friend’s red face and started examining Estel’s hands, even though he knew now that the burns were no worse. “Silly human. You should never have grabbed that iron rod.”  
“He was attacking you, and I’d been disarmed, my hands were all I had. Of course I wasn’t going to let you get hurt.”  
The prince simply rolled his eyes and re-wrapped the burns. He lay down in his bedroll and tried to get to sleep.  
He couldn’t sleep, though. Estel continued to shift about in discomfort, unable to do anything to assuage his need. Eventually, Legolas took pity on his friend and crawled back over to him. “Enough of this, Estel, you’ll keep us both up all night. Let me help you.”  
“W-what?”  
Legolas pulled the blanket aside once more and started untying Estel’s pants.  
“Legolas! What are you – oh, yes, just like that…”  
The prince allowed himself a smirk as he worked Estel’s cock. The man’s groans of relief and ecstasy were to be expected, but what Legolas hadn’t anticipated was his own reaction. He felt a rapidly growing throbbing between his legs, and glanced nervously at Estel. Fortunately, the man was too caught up in his own pleasure to notice Legolas’ swiftly rising boner.  
Estel cried out and his hips bucked up wildly as he came, hot seed coating Legolas’ hands. Legolas bit back a groan and resisted the urge to start touching himself. Trying to remain calm, he cleaned them both up with a wet cloth and brushed the sweaty hair back from Estel’s forehead.  
“Sleep well, mellon nin. I am going to scout the area one last time before I bed down.”  
“Legolas – thank you.” Estel’s face was red again, and Legolas pretended not to notice. “It is my pleasure, Estel.”  
It truly was, and he had to work to stop his feet from running as Legolas quickly made his way through the trees. Once he was sure he was out of Estel’s earshot, he finally let loose the groan in his throat and pulled his pants down.  
His cock was harder than it had been in years, and Legolas closed his eyes as he started working his hand up and down its length. He was much rougher with himself than he’d been with Estel, already on the edge and desperate for release.  
Legolas closed his eyes, remembering Estel’s expression as the man came. He’d never thought of Estel in this way before, but by the Valar, he was now. He’d known Estel from when he was a child. How could he have failed to realize just how attractive his best friend had become?  
Estel’s name burst from his lips as Legolas came hard enough to make his knees buckle. He stumbled back to bed, his head spinning both from pleasure and from his confused thoughts.  
What now? Should he pursue this, or leave it in the past as a moment of assistance from a friend? Perhaps it was better to pretend it had never happened. He didn’t want to risk losing Estel’s friendship. Though he was exhausted after killing all those orcs earlier, sleep did not find Legolas easily.

Aragorn  
Aragorn watched Legolas from the corner of his eye, but the elf seemed completely at ease, as if last night had been only a dream. He was half-convinced that it was, but he knew that it would be too easy an answer.  
He and Legolas had been friends for as long as he could remember, and Aragorn had always admired the elf’s beauty, but never took it any further. He glanced over and tried to read Legolas’ current thoughts from the prince’s expression, but could glean nothing.  
Well, Legolas might have centuries in which to bide his time, but Aragorn didn’t. If there was a chance for something more between him and his best friend, he would find out here and now.  
He dropped the bedroll he had been about to pack and walked over to the elf.  
“Estel?” Legolas looked up from tightening his girth strap, and Aragorn took both of the prince’s hands in his.  
“Can I try something?”  
Legolas’ eyes were open and trusting. “If you wish.”  
Trying not to appear as nervous as he felt, Aragorn put a hand behind his friend’s neck and drew him closer. Legolas didn’t resist as the man slowly brought their lips together. Aragorn moaned at the feeling of the prince’s lips on his – cool and smooth and just so delicious.  
He gasped in surprise as Legolas grabbed him tightly and wrapped both of his legs around the man’s waist. Aragorn easily took his friend’s slight weight, taken aback and by no small means turned on by the ferocity of the response.  
Aragorn pushed his tongue into Legolas’ mouth, and the prince accepted it eagerly, tilting his head back to deepen the angle. He could feel his cock hardening rapidly. A corresponding bulge in Legolas’ pants told him that the elf was enjoying this every bit as much as he was.  
Legolas was fumbling with the ties to both of their pants, and Aragorn moaned his encouragement into the prince’s mouth. The elf managed to free both of their cocks. The feeling of his bare member against Legolas’ was almost enough to make Aragorn come right there.  
His arms were occupied holding Legolas up; he could do nothing but grunt in helpless pleasure as the prince used one hand to stroke them both rapidly in a jerky rhythm.  
He had to break away for air, panting. Legolas immediately started pressing suckling kisses to his neck. That was it for him. Aragorn came hard, staggering and nearly losing his balance as pleasure overwhelmed his senses. Legolas followed moments later, and Aragorn carefully lowered them to the ground, not trusting either of them to keep their feet.  
Legolas fell forward against his chest, panting. Aragorn put his arms around the elf and rested a his head on top of the blond one. When they finally broke apart, they smiled awkwardly at each other before continued packing up. Normal conversation resumed, and they travelled on toward Imladris as though nothing had happened.  
It had happened, though, and Aragorn would make sure it happened again. It was clear that Legolas felt the same attraction he did, and that orgasm he’d had under the prince’s hand was just too good not to try to repeat.

Legolas  
It didn’t take long before the whole of Imladris knew that the prince of Greenwood and youngest son of Elrond were intimate. Legolas found he didn’t care much. It meant he and Estel didn’t have to make excuses for what they were doing when they snuck away to spend time alone with each other – which they did often.  
There was one thing they had both so far avoided, though, and like a coward, Legolas continued to avoid it. Neither of them had talked about what this change meant for their relationship. Legolas knew that many elves engaged in casual pleasure, but he’d never been able to keep his feelings separate from intimacy – one of the reasons he’d been with so few people before Estel.  
Now, Legolas rapidly found himself falling in love with his best friend. But Estel never brought it up, and Legolas feared that the man saw things differently, that they were simply two friends enjoying each other’s bodies, that none of the emotions between them had changed.  
Legolas knew he had to bring it up sooner or later, but the courage that had never once failed him while fighting spiders now deserted him, and he kept his mouth shut, or occupied kissing Estel.  
They’d been in Imladris a month when he received a letter from his father, summoning him back to Greenwood. The spiders were getting bad again, and his assistance was needed. Now he really needed to say something, but every time he tried, Legolas found himself opening his mouth and having no words come out.  
Despairing, he went to the twins for help.  
They looked up as he entered the room. Legolas quickly closed the door to Elladan’s chambers. He’d left Estel in the bath, having to withstand the nearly irresistible temptation to join him.  
“Legolas? This is the first time I’ve seen you without Estel since you came back.” Elrohir wriggled his eyebrows. “Come to ask us for some advice?”  
“Yes, actually.”  
The twins exchanged a smirk. Elladan spoke first. “Well, we’ve been expecting just such a visit. We have a number of toys you might be interested in.” He pulled out a smooth piece of metal in the shape of a rounded arrow, ending in a large, flat circle “Now, this, you insert –”  
“No, no, not that!” Legolas felt his face burning. “Not sex advice, we need no help there. The sex is… well, amazing. It’s something else.”  
Elladan shrugged and put down the toy. “Tell us, then.”  
“I, well…”  
“Spit it out, Legolas,” Elrohir said impatiently. “Estel will come looking for you any moment, so if you don’t want him to hear this –”  
“I think I’m in love with your brother,” Legolas blurted out all at once. “And I don’t know how to tell him.”  
The twins exchanged a knowing grin. “Have you tried just saying it?”  
Legolas rolled his eyes. “Of course I have, Elladan, why do you think I’m here? If it was that easy, I would have done it already. I just… I’m worried he won’t feel the same. Every time I try, the words won’t come out. I have to go back to Greenwood soon, and I can’t leave without saying something to him.”  
Elrohir clapped him on the back. “Then you’ve come to the right people. Don’t worry, we’ll help you come up with something Estel will never forget.”  
Not entirely sure if that was a good thing, coming from the twins, Legolas nodded hesitantly. He could at least listen to what they had to say. “Oh, and Elladan? Maybe you could tell me about that toy after all.”  
Once more, the twins smirked at each other. 

Aragorn  
Aragorn bit back tears. He didn’t want Legolas to go, but he knew it wouldn’t be fair to ask the prince to stay. He had duties back in Greenwood.  
“I will be back before winter starts,” Legolas promised.  
That was two months from now. How was he going to wait two months? Instead of saying that, Aragorn pulled the elf in for a kiss. They stayed there for several minutes, entwined in each other’s arms, until Elrond cleared his throat.  
They broke apart. “Thank you for having me, Lord Elrond. I will return as soon as I can.”  
“I hope so, penneth. Good luck in Greenwood.”  
Legolas turned to Aragorn. “Goodbye, Estel. I will see you soon.”  
“Goodbye, Legolas.”  
Aragorn clenched his fist as he watched the elf ride away. He wouldn’t cry, he wouldn’t. Two months was nothing. He’d gone way longer than that without seeing Legolas before.  
“Estel?” Elrond’s voice was gentle, and Aragorn knew that if he stayed, he would start crying.  
He turned on his heel and left. He should have asked, but he’d missed his chance. He was a coward, he knew, for letting Legolas go without finding out what the prince’s true feelings for him were.  
Aragorn didn’t know whether Legolas made a habit of engaging in casual pleasure as many elves did. He wasn’t sure when he’d started wanting to be more than friends, but he wanted it badly. Now, he’d have to wait two months to find out.  
When he got back to his chambers, the first thing he noticed was a carved wooden box on his dresser. He opened it, to find a note and a necklace. Aragorn picked up the note and instantly recognized Legolas’ handwriting. 

Estel  
I am sorry that I did not discuss this with you in person, but I’m ashamed to say that my courage deserted me. There’s something I need to tell you, and you should know that if you don’t feel the same way, nothing needs to change between us. You will always be my best friend, and I would be honored to share pleasures with you no matter your true feelings.  
I have to be honest with you, though. I am in love with you, Estel, and I hope that someday, you will do me the honor of becoming my husband.  
Please think on this, and we will talk more when I return to Imladris.  
X.X.X.  
Legolas

With a trembling hand, Aragorn lifted the necklace. It was a miniature golden sword pendant on a chain. A smaller note was attached to it, and he pulled it off. It is your sword that has found my heart, Estel, and I give it to your freely. He turned the blade, to see tiny writing engraved on the back.  
To Estel, X.X.X. Legolas  
Aragorn reverently put the necklace on, tucking it under his tunic. Then he returned both notes to the box and closed it, holding it to his chest.  
He realized he was smiling so widely that his face hurt. The next thing he knew, his feet were moving. He was running toward the stables. Forget waiting two months, he would see Legolas now.  
The twins were waiting for him at the stable. Elladan handed him a pack, giving him a knowing smile. “You’ll need this, little brother. You really shouldn’t head out without supplies, you know.”  
He’d completely forgotten about supplies. “Will you tell Ada –”  
“We already have. He’s given his blessing for you to go.”  
Aragorn took a moment to pull his brothers into a hug. “I don’t know what part you had in this, but thank you.”  
“We’re happy for you, Estel.” Elrohir led him to his horse, which had already been saddled. “Now go, tell him how you feel.”  
Aragorn leapt onto the horse’s back and set a course for Greenwood.

Legolas  
Legolas ran all the way down from his chambers, sure that the guard had heard wrong. He’d been home barely a couple of hours. How could Estel be here? Those couple of hours had been hard ones. He was duty-bound to report his marriage proposal to the king, whether or not it would be accepted.  
To say Thranduil hadn’t been pleased was an understatement. Eventually, Legolas had convinced him. His father just wanted him to be happy, after all. Still, it had been an exhausting afternoon.  
Legolas felt his jaw drop as he entered the entrance hall and saw Estel, dust-covered and filthy, but with a bright gleam in his eyes, striding toward him. The prince opened his mouth to say something – what, he didn’t know – but he couldn’t, because Estel’s lips covered his in a kiss that was at once passionate and tender.  
The man broke away. “Yes. Yes, I love you too, and I want to marry you. Yes.”  
Legolas’ eyes were drawn to the man’s neck. He saw his necklace there, and felt his face splitting with a grin. “Really?”  
“Of course, you silly elf. How could I not love you? Let me show you.”  
It was a good thing he’d already convinced his father, because there were about a dozen witnesses as Estel swept him off his feet and carried Legolas all the way up to his chambers – their chambers, in future, he would make sure of it.  
Estel knew him well, because the man carried him straight past the bed to the prince’s bathing chambers. Legolas had been about to have a bath to wash off the dust of travel when he’d received word that his lover had arrived.  
The moment Estel put him down, Legolas was undressing, trying to do so without parting their lips for more than a couple of moments. They stumbled sideways and somehow landed in the water, but Legolas couldn’t care less about washing right now. All he cared about was Estel’s hands running up and down his sides, Estel’s mouth suckling on one of his nipples in a way that made Legolas lose his grip on reality.  
“Take me,” Legolas whispered. So far, it had always been him who entered Estel, but today, he wanted to feel his lover – his fiancé – inside him.  
Estel groaned at the words, his hard cock bobbing up against Legolas’ stomach, leaking milky precome into the water.

Aragorn  
“I’ve never done this before,” Aragorn admitted.  
“I know, meleth nin. Just do what I do to you, and you will be fine.”  
Aragorn nodded and reached for one of the lotions on the side of the bath tub. Legolas nodded his encouragement and leaned his head back against the rim, spreading his legs. After thoroughly dousing his hand in lotion, Aragorn gently pressed one finger into Legolas’ ass.  
The elf gasped, and he stopped at once. “Meleth nin?”  
“Keep going – it’s good, Estel.” Legolas groaned and thrust against the finger as he pressed it further inside. He added another, and soon had the prince bucking his hips eagerly against the digits.  
“Valar – if I’d known how good this was – right there, Estel!”  
Aragorn smiled, knowing he’d found the prince’s pleasure spot, and twisted his fingers again, causing Legolas to writhe on his hand. He added another finger, making three, and Legolas was nearly weeping in pleasure, his movements jerky and erratic.  
Fearing his lover would come before it was time, Aragorn withdrew his hand, earning him a snarl from the elf, whose face was flushed and his eyes dark with desire. “Estel, you get your hand right back –”  
Aragorn silenced him with a kiss, pushing his legs further apart. He used one hand to guide his cock, slowly entering Legolas’ tight cavity. Legolas cried out so loudly that his voice echoed around the chamber, and Aragorn chuckled slightly.  
“Move, Estel, Valar help me – oh yes, like that…”  
Aragorn gritted his teeth, trying to hold back. He’d never felt anything like Legolas’ tight ass clenching around his cock, and he thought he might just faint from the pleasure of it. He took Legolas’ cock in his hand, stroking it quickly in time with their thrusts. They worked up a frantic rhythm, and Aragorn knew he couldn’t hold out much longer.  
He tilted Legolas’ hips a little to change the angle, and could tell at once that he’d managed to hit the prince’s pleasure point. Legolas yelled his lover’s name as he came into Aragorn’s hand, his ass clenching impossibly tight.  
That was the end of Aragorn’s control, and he came too, slamming into the prince as the world around him went white with pleasure. He grabbed the side of the tub, worried they would both drown, and put a hand under Legolas’ back, keeping both of their heads above water.  
Legolas gave him a dreamy smile. “In future, I’m bottoming.”  
“You’ll have no arguments from me.”  
The two of them chuckled and lay quietly for a few minutes, catching their breath.  
Eventually, Aragorn broke the comfortable silence. “So, am I going to need to defend myself from your father’s guards? I’m sure one of them will have reported to him what happened by now. How long before he sends someone after my head?”  
“No, don’t worry, I’ve sorted it out. He was reluctant at first, but he’ll accept us.”  
“He will?”  
“He just wants me to be happy, Estel. He would have preferred grandchildren, but not at the expense of my joy – and you bring me more joy than anyone.”  
“Who says we can’t have grandchildren? We can do what Ada did with me, we can adopt.”  
Legolas gave him a blinding smile. “That we can.” He fingered the necklace that Estel still wore. “I wasn’t sure what to have made. A heart seemed a bit too girly for you.”  
“The sword is perfect. You are perfect, and I love you.” Aragorn kissed him.  
“As I love you, meleth nin. Now come, we should wash, I still have to introduce you to my father.”  
“Your father already knows me.”  
“I mean, introduce you as my fiancé. You’d better be on your best behavior. Ada is hard to impress. He’ll probably interrogate you about your intentions, and I wouldn’t put it past him to insist you swear an undying oath in your own blood that you will never hurt me.”  
Aragorn gulped. It was going to be an interesting evening. He would do it, though. He’d do anything for Legolas. As he took the prince’s hand and interlinked their fingers, their eyes met, and he could tell that the prince felt the same.


End file.
